bananafilmfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Generation Sacred Heroes
The New Generation Sacred Heroes are a team of six young heroes who were inspired by Courtney Springer's Sacred Sacred Heroes and were all created with the Go!Animate Chibi Ninjas Character Creator. However, unlike Courtney's Sacred Heroes & the Auxiliary Sacred Heroes, they all have weapons. Sacred Justice (Makoto) Name: Makoto Hiyama (檜山誠 Hiyama Makoto) Birth: November 22, 1987 Stopped Aging: November 22, 2002 Age: 30 (15 physically) Gender: Male Soul: Justice Power Level: 80 (As Makoto), 2000 (As Sacred Justice) Weapons: Shield of Justice, a laser pistol, & a Spartan Laser Personality: Commanding, enthusiastic, energetic Voice: Loquendo Steven (default/formerly), Ivona Eric (current/alternatively) Sacred Purity (Kai) Name: Kai Sakurai (桜井カイ Sakurai Kai), birth name Yakumo Sakurai (桜井八雲 Sakurai Yakumo) Born: September 11, 2001 Stopped Aging: November 11, 2014 Age: 16 (13 physically) Gender: Male Soul: Integrity Power Level: 85 (As Kai) 2100 (As Sacred Purity) Weapons: Sword of Purity, a laser rifle, & a Needler Personality: Pure-of-heart (hence his name), sensitive, tenderhearted Voice: Loquendo Simon (default/formerly), Ivona Kendra (current/alternatively) Sacred Compassion (Mai) Name: Mai Takimoto (滝本舞 Takimoto Mai), birth name Mizuki Takimoto (滝本水木 Takimoto Mizuki) Born: September 30, 1999 Stopped Aging: November 3, 2013 Age: 18 (14 physically) Gender: Female Soul: Kindness Power Level: 30 (As Mai), 1000 (As Sacred Compassion) Weapons: Dagger of Compassion, the Power Glove, & the Baby Face Blaster Personality: Compassionate (hence her name), kind (hence her SOUL), sweet Voice: Loquendo Allison (default/formerly), Ivona Kimberly (current/alternatively) Sacred Courage (Takeshi) Name: Takeshi Sasanuma (笹沼武 Sasanuma Takeshi), birth name Junichiro Sasanuma (笹沼純一郎 Sasanuma Jun'ichirō) Born: September 10, 1998 Stopped Aging: October 5, 2014 Age: 19 (16 physically) Gender: Male Soul: Bravery Power Level: 60 (As Takeshi), 3000 (As Sacred Courage) Weapons: Shuriken of Courage (Kunai of Courage in some universes), the Gluon Gun, & the Gale Boomerang Personality: Brave (hence his SOUL), courageous (hence his name), intelligent Voice: Loquendo Alan (default/formerly), Ivona Brian (current/alternatively) Sacred Valor/Sacred Bravery (Takeru) Name: Takeru Kisaragi (如月タケル Kisaragi Takeru), birth name Masami Kisaragi (如月正美 Kisaragi Masami) Born: August 29, 1984 Stopped Aging: September 11, 2001 Age: 33 (17 physically) Gender: Male Soul: Determination Power Level: 150 (As Takeru), 6400 (As Sacred Valor/Bravery) Weapons: Hammer of Valor/Hammer of Bravery, the Megaton Hammer, & the Gravity Hammer Personality: Determined (hence his SOUL), merciless, calculating Voice: Loquendo Dave (default/formerly), Ivona Joey (current/alternatively) Sacred Honor (Misaki) Name: Misaki Matsumoto (松本美咲 Matsumoto Misaki) Born: April 6, 1992 Stopped Aging: June 17, 2007 Age: 26 (15 physically) Gender: Female Soul: Perseverance Power Level: 45 (As Misaki), 4300 (As Sacred Honor) Weapons: Bow of Honor (Gun of Honor in some universes), the Fire Rod, & the Razor Sword Personality: Perseverant (hence her SOUL), honest (hence her name), no-nonsense Voice: Loquendo Susan (default/formerly), Ivona Salli (current/alternatively) Trivia Basics Makoto is the leader of the team. Kai is the youngest of the team. Kai seems to suffer from PTSD (posttraumatic stress disorder) triggered from someone bringing up the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami (as well as the subsequent nuclear disaster at the Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant), which he was a victim of. Luckily, he was one of the many survivors of not only the earthquake and tsunami, but also the nuclear disaster that followed due to his ability to withstand radiation. Mai has been practicing babysitting ever since she was 8 years old. Takeshi is the smartest of the team. Takeru is the strongest and the oldest of the team. Takeru has a soft spot for the human race, seeing how he and the other members of the team are actually human themselves. The title "Goddess of Fire" also (somewhat) belonged to the character Toriel from the 2015 RPG game Undertale. Misaki actually used to watch Barney and Friends as a toddler, but as she grew older, she began to lose interest in the show. All six of them (as well as their signature weapons) are based on the 6 secret weapons of the flash game Samurai Jack: Code of the Samurai. Weapon-wise Makoto mainly uses one shield, but can use two either for average combat or to perform a spin dash, combine them with a whip to make a yo-yo, or be utilized for throwing disks/frisbees. Kai's sword can generate a high-frequency wave vibration, which disrupts the structure of what it contacts, then cuts it, similar to the blades found within the Guyver units and the hand swords on the Zoanoid Thancrus from the Bio Booster Armor Guyver franchise. One of Mai's weapons is actually an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System.. Mai's Power Glove is powered by Ninten Energy, a powerful type of energy that can strengthen a fictional character from any type of media, be it video games, television shows, comic books, etc., but is very dangerous to an average human being. Takeshi mainly uses his shurikens, but can also use kunai as a replacement/placeholder. This is because the program K-On! Kisekae 2 has no shurikens as of today. Takeru's hammer has the power to level an entire building. Misaki's laser pistol has infinite ammo/energy and her bow can shoot infinite amounts of arrows. Some of their weapons are from the Half-Life game series, Team Fortress 2, the Halo game series, & The Legend of Zelda game series respectively. Events during birth Makoto was born during the Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion. Kai was born during the September 11 attacks. Mai was born during the Tokaimura nuclear accident. Takeshi was born the same time Spyro the Dragon was released. Takeru was born during the 1984 Rajneeshee bioterror attack. Misaki was born the same time the 1992 PBS television series Barney & Friends started airing. Events when they stopped aging Makoto stopped aging the same time the final episode of the 1999-2002 Cartoon Network television series Courage the Cowardly Dog aired. Kai stopped aging the same time Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric was released. Mai stopped aging the same time Typhoon Haiyan formed. Takeshi stopped aging the same time the 2014-2015 Japanese tokusatsu television series Kamen Rider Drive started airing. Takeru stopped aging during the September 11 attacks. Misaki stopped aging the same time Ultimate Mortal Kombat was released for the Nintendo DS. Birth Codes Makoto: 1987年11月22日 Kai: 2001年9月11日 Mai: 1999年9月30日 Takeshi: 1998年9月10日 Takeru: 1984年8月29日 Misaki: 1992年4月6日 Age Freeze Codes Makoto: 2002年11月22日 Kai: 2014年11月11日 Mai: 2013年11月3日 Takeshi: 2014年10月5日 Takeru: 2001年9月11日 Misaki: 2007年6月17日 Category:Go!Animate Characters